


Драбблы по Kuroko no Basuke

by Yavoria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: У каждого внутри живет зверь — или зверек, у кого как.)





	Драбблы по Kuroko no Basuke

 — Ацуши! Привет, — раздался сзади голос, и Ацуши обернулся, не доставая изо рта апельсиновый батончик. Новенький — Муро-чин — ласково улыбался, смотря на него немного снизу вверх, и был как будто очень рад встрече. Он всегда так выглядел, когда они виделись, и это казалось Ацуши странным, хотя и приятным. — Идем на тренировку? Спасибо, что подождал меня, я все никак не оформлю до конца бумаги о переводе. Как прошел твой день?..

Они пошли в сторону спортивного зала, обмениваясь короткими нераздражающими репликами. Ацуши старался отвечать на вопросы односложно, чтобы не отвлекаться от сладкого, и поглядывал искоса на новенького. Тот учился и играл с ними уже вторую неделю, но определиться со своим к нему отношением Ацуши пока так и не смог. Он привык доверять реакции внутреннего зверя, считая, что положиться на его инстинкты ошибкой не будет, но на этот раз тот молчал. Какой бы ни была анималистичная природа Химуро Тацуи, зверь Ацуши был к ней совершенно равнодушен — поднял было голову при знакомстве, но тут же снова уронил ее на лапы, не зарычав, но и энтузиазма никакого не выказав. Предоставил Ацуши решать самому.

 Ацуши думал.

Он задумчиво перебирал повадки всех зверей, которых встречал, но Муро-чин не напоминал ему ни одного из них. В нем не было ни беззлобной хитрости и любопытства лисицы Кисе-чина, ни ленивой ярости пантеры Аомине-чина, ни птичьей легкости Куро-чина... он чуял в Муро-чине понемногу и мягкости, и жесткости, и отстраненности, и кокетства, но не понимал, человеческое это в нем или животное, и разделяет ли тот вообще эти две природы.

 Чего Ацуши не чувствовал точно, так это угрозы — оно и понятно, его медведю вообще очень мало кто казался угрожающим — и поэтому наблюдал спокойно. 

Они вошли в спортивный зал и Ацуши замер, лениво наблюдая за уже начавшими тренировку другими игроками.

 — Пойдем, — Муро-чин коснулся его ладони и потянул в сторону раздевалки. — Мы и так уже опоздали немного, видишь?

 Новенький вообще часто до него дотрагивался. Это было... необычно. Очевидно, он совсем не боялся Ацуши. Когда Мурасакибара это понял, он сразу отмел варианты со всеми мелкими животными — белочки, зайцы и даже вроде бы хищные куницы его всегда опасались и старались обходить на максимальном расстоянии.

 Но и силы какого-то по-настоящему большого зверя в Муро-чине не чувствовалось тоже. Это было странно.

  
Тренировка была длинной и утомительно-скучной, и Ацуши был счастлив услышать от Масако-чин команду расходиться. Он не любил тренировки. Все первую неделю он не ходил на них и не собирался начинать, но новенький позвал его и смотрел при этом с такой надеждой, что Ацуши согласился. Обычно любовь к баскетболу его раздражала, но в Муро-чине она ощущалась как-то иначе, чем в остальных. Не хотелось зарычать на него, по крайней мере.

Из задумчивости Ацуши вывел мяч, впечатавшийся ему в бок. Мурасакибара поднял его, и прищурившись, посмотрел в сторону предполагаемого виновника. Муро-чин стоял, приложив ладонь к губам, но глаза у него смеялись.

 Нарывался?

 Он понимал, что случится, если Ацуши с силой запустит мяч назад?

 Ацуши вспомнил гиену, против которой играл несколько раз в средней школе, — вот уж, кто нарывался — поморщился и помотал головой. Нет, Муро-чин не такой. Ему просто весело.

 Ацуши немного сжал мяч руками, а потом мягко отпасовал обратно.

 

***  
День был пасмурным и не по-сентябрьски холодным. С самого утра шел мелкий дождь, а под вечер к нему добавился ветер, и Ацуши, подошедший к окну перед тем, как нырнуть в теплую постель, недовольно передернул плечами — такая погода ему не нравилась. Вспомнился вдруг один из бывших сокомандников: Мидо-чин сейчас, должно быть, и вовсе отсыпается под тремя одеялами — его внутренняя змея холод и промозглую погоду не любила страшно.

 Ацуши отошел от окна и для верности задернул занавески, отгораживая комнату от творящегося снаружи безобразия, а потом упал на кровать, с довольным стоном вытянувшись под одеялом и обнимая одной рукой подушку. Через пару мгновений он провалился в сон.

Руке стало щекотно. Ацуши нахмурился и открыл, вроде бы, глаза — вокруг все было светлым, нечетким и странным, как будто в густом-густом тумане.

 Рядом с его рукой — лапой — сидела крошечная ящерка и смотрела на него, часто моргая. Обычно столь мелкие звери его боялись, но эта тряслась не от страха, а от холода, и осторожно прижималась, ища тепла.

 Посмотрев на нее еще пару секунд, Ацуши потянутся, аккуратно сгреб маленького зверя и пододвинул к себе, грея теплом тела и дыхания. Он подождал, пока ящерка устроится у него на плече, и снова заснул.

 

***  
Утром стало теплее, но не намного. Перестал идти дождь, но оставался прохладный ветер, и светлое голубое небо только изредка проглядывало через плотный слой грязно-серых, словно упавшее в пыль мороженое, облаков. Муро-чин ждал его на углу улицы за пару кварталов от школы.

 — Ты долго сегодня, — сказал он, натягивая пониже рукава толстовки.

 — Заходил в магазин за шоколадными батончиками, — в голосе друга не было упрека, но Ацуши все равно почему-то почувствовал себя виноватым. — Извини, Муро-чин.

 — Да ничего, — он улыбнулся и кончиками пальцев отвел от лица растрепавшуюся от ветра челку. — Я просто не ожидал... таких температур. Отвык в Калифорнии, наверное. Так всегда?

 — Нет, вообще это теплый месяц. У Муро-чина нет теплой одежды?

 Тот покачал головой.

 — Нет, я не привез ничего... надо купить. Съездишь со мной в Токио на выходных?

 Ацуши повернул голову и посмотрел на приятеля. Тот кутался в толстовку и ежился, напоминая Ацуши увиденного во сне зверька. Ему, наверное, тоже холодно?

 — Ага.

 Мурасакибара протянул руку, сгреб его за плечи и прижал к себе. Муро-чин благодарно посмотрел в ответ и знакомым жестом притерся к плечу.


End file.
